Waterjet cutting systems can include various types of fluid conduits that convey pressurized water. For example, a waterjet cutting system can include a fluid conduit through which pressurized water travels to a waterjet cutting head. Through holes, cross bores, or other features may be formed in the fluid conduit to allow the pressurized water to enter the conduit and/or for other purposes. Such features represent structural discontinuities which can experience elevated stress levels when the fluid conduit experiences cyclical or static pressurization. Such raised stresses in the vicinity of the discontinuities can lead to structural fatigue and reduce the useful life of the fluid conduit.